1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating a pulse, a pulse generator employing the method, and a motor control system using the pulse generator, and more particularly, to a pulse generating method and a pulse generator which outputs a total number of pulse to be generated during a given period of time, and a motor control system employing the pulse generator and the pulse generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor control system comprises a motor, a motor driver driving the motor, and a high level controller outputting a pulse to the motor driver based on a given program. Here, a motor driver controls a speed of the motor according to the pulse outputted from the high level controller.
The high level controller is equipped with a reference clock generator generating a reference clock, and determines a width of the outputted pulse based on the number of the reference clocks generated from the reference clock generator.
In such a conventional motor control system, the high level controller commonly generates pulses based on information on the speed of the motor. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates the speed of the motor per hour. Here, the high level controller generates the pulses for the speed of the motor at regular interval. The motor driver controls the speed or a position of the motor based on the width or the number of the pulses generated from the high level controller.
Here, the conventional motor control system determines the width and the number of the pulses for the speed of the motor as follows.
At first, the regular interval, in other words, a cycle is “T”, and a total number of pulses generated during the cycle (hereinafter refer to “T”) is “k.” Here, the width of each pulse generated from the high level controller becomes T/k. To generate k number of pulses having a width of T/k during T, a frequency of the reference clock of the high level controller should be relatively high. In this case, the high level controller needs high quality components, such as an integrated circuit, and accordingly a manufacturing cost for the motor control system is increased.
Meanwhile, if the frequency of the reference clock generated from the reference clock generator is not high enough for the high level controller to generate the k number of pulses having the width of T/k during T, an actual speed and position of the motor may differ from an expected speed and position according to input values of the motor control system.